


Bucky Seriously Needs to Stop Going to Walmart

by nxco_dxangelo



Series: Wally World is both awesome and a pain [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutt, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxco_dxangelo/pseuds/nxco_dxangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was just getting ready for a date, but he can't stop forgetting things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Seriously Needs to Stop Going to Walmart

Today was important.

Today is the day

The Day of all days

Today Bucky is going on a date with Steve

Of course this isn't their first date

I mean come on

Did you see their chemistry in the first story?

But this date was also important too

So we start in Bucky's apartment

Keep this in mind for this will be the setting for a good while

Bucky was in a rush

He had to look his best

I mean this was the day right?

He had to fix his hair

He had to get dressed

I mean he still has to shower

But the problem?

He cant seem to find his razor

Ugh 

Probs

So he has to buy a new one 

Because today was the day and he wasn't going to look like a freakin Hobo

So what does he do?

He heads to Wally World 

The setting changes to Walmart

He runs inside in a mad dash

He looks like a chicken with its head cut off tbh

But he finally finds the razors

He probs should go shopping more if he was going to keep having these mad dashes around Walmart.

He can't find the ones that he likes so he has to settle for a different kind.

Ugh 

He grabs them and runs to the registers.

Of course only one is open and there are 20 people in line

Typical

He checks his watch 

The watch that Steve got him mind you

And he has and hour and a half left

Thank god

Well thing is that that line took about 30 min of his time.

 

Well now he has like 5 min for a shower

Fuk

He rushes but he does it

He finally gets ready 

Took him long enough

He just about walked out the door when he remembered

He forgot flowers

fuk

seriously

you had one job

He gets his keys and speeds to Walmart

again

ugh 

boys

He runs around 

again

he finds the flowers

and he reaches for them

and a hand meets him on his way

he looks up

Steve Fuking Rogers

They both blush

"Uh go ahead." Steve says

"Right." Bucky responds

Wait 

"Did you just let me buy the flowers because I think you should at least pay half."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, leave kudos


End file.
